Listen To Your Heart
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Danny has been leading the team for a month and has fallen for Connor. However, Stephen is alive, rejoins the team, and has feelings for the techno geek. As they fight for his love, Connor’s feelings towards both men blossom. A/U, OOC, M/M/M, D, L, & V
1. Chapter 1

**Listen To Your Heart**

**By:** JoannaKuwabara

**Category:** **Primeval**

**Pairing:** Stephan/Connor, Danny/Connor, Stephan/Connor/Danny

**Full Summary:** A month has gone by since Nick died and Danny took over the team. Danny decides to tell the techno geek his feelings when, Stephan comes back! Things get tricky as Stephan is also in love with Connor. As the two men fight over the one they, both love Connor's feelings towards both men blossom.

**Short Summary:** Danny has been leading the team for a month and has fallen for Connor. However, Stephen is alive, rejoins the team, and has feelings for the techno geek. As they fight for his love, Connor's feelings towards both men blossom.

**Warnings: **A/U, OOC, M/M/M, M/M, Language, Suggestive Dialogue, and violence. (More might be added as the story continues)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in the show Primeval. That privilege is reserved for the creators of this awesomely kick ass show. I am not making a profit from writing this story and am doing so for fun and only that. This disclaimer goes for this and every other chapter after. I also do not own Stargate and am not making a profit from mentioning it in this fan fic.

A/N: Hey, this is my first time writing in this category. I am a huge fan of this BBC show and was happy that they brought it over to America. At the time that I am writing this, they are only in the beginning of the third season. It is right after Danny was chosen to be the leader. I am a huge Connor fan and I was a huge Stephan fan until his death in the ending of the second season. Although, I still am a fan of him. I didn't know it was the second season that he died in, that was only because here in America they decided to show both seasons as one so I saw all 13 episodes and they didn't even re-number the third season episodes. They are calling them 14 and up.

Anyway, I had finished reading some fan fictions about Danny/Connor, and Stephan/Connor. As I walked to my job, I began to ponder: '_what if Stephan came back to the team? He was alive with Helen at the end of season two. So why not? And oh!_' I thought, '_Why not have Danny love Connor and why not have Stephan end up loving him two; but Connor is oblivious to both of them! Yeah, that would be awesome_!'

Yeah, I really thought that haha. Sooo, that's how this was born. I think it's original, I didn't see anything like this, although I could be wrong. I mean anything could happen in Primeval. I also hate that, so far anyway, they haven't brought back Stephan when he is obviously still alive…or he could be a clone; I have no idea. I haven't seen the whole third season yet, so anything could happen.

Anyway, as you can tell, I ramble. So, enough of this let's get this story going, shall we? I warn you that some of the characters will possibly be out-of-character **coughBeckerandStephencough** but there is a reason. It's been a while since I've seen episodes with Stephen in them…and Becker…well I just think he is like how I portray him, if he was a close friend with Connor anyway. Now I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

A man leaned against an office desk observing the people around him. He wore tight navy blue faded jeans and a white t-shirt. His sandy blond hair was short and just a bit messy. His blue-green eyes looked around the room.

In a glass room, there was a girl, with platinum blond hair styled in a short spiked haircut. Her bright blue eyes were outlined in black eyeliner, making them even brighter. She wore short khakis and a white sleeveless t-shirt. It appeared she was working on a garden, although it was with strange plants.

In another room, was another girl with long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. She wore shorts and a light blue blouse. She sat over a microscope with her brown eyes staring at a stone. She would write something in a book before going back to the object.

The man's eyes continued to scan the people in each room until his eyes locked on to a young man. The young man was asleep in front of one of the four tellies. The young man had black short hair that was messy and hiding under a hat. His faded jeans appeared to be wrinkled as well as his gray long sleeve shirt and white hoodie over the shirt. He also wore finger less black gloves, which were folded under the sleeping young man's head.

The man smirked, amused at the drool that dribbled from the corner of the sleeping man's lips. His smirk faded as he gave a sigh, letting his mind ponder over the young man.

Danny had been leading this team of a zoologist, a mythologist, and an anthropologist college student for a short period. He had joined the team barely four months ago, and had already led at the least twenty-five missions. It was never a dull day at the ARC. Danny had learned that the moment he met the team. He smiled as he remembered the first time he had met Connor. He was fascinated with the young college student.

Danny never really understood much of what Connor said, but he was never the type to care about the technical part of anything. He learned that Connor could be a bit annoying at times. However, something about the young man made it hard to be mad at him or even hate him. Connor was like a lovable puppy dog where you couldn't punish him even if you wanted. Connor even had the look down where it melted your heart with one look into those chocolate brown eyes of his. He had something about him that made you have to love him.

If you didn't know him, you would expect him to be the first one to run away from the beasts and monsters that would come out from the anomalies. However, that wasn't the case. He was the first one to jump into danger if it meant saving his friends. If Danny believed in those Chinese Zodiac stuff, he'd swear that Connor was born in the year of the Dog.

As Danny worked on missions and got to know each member of the team, he found himself growing more interested in Connor. At first, it started out as admiration at how brave the young man presented himself. From there, it turned into a fondness that quickly turned into a small 'man crush' as Abby would say. Before he knew it, Danny found himself falling in love with the college student.

At first, Danny thought it was just the man-crush, however, as the missions grew more dangerous, the more Danny felt he needed to protect Connor. It wasn't so far fetched that Danny could love the young man; he was bisexual. However, he didn't want to believe Connor was whom he loved.

Danny thought he had found love with Jenny. She was a spunky brunet who he had fun teasing and loved watching her get angry with him. However, after watching her almost die and have her call out another man's name while '_he_' was the one holding her hand; well, that made him realize that she would never see him. Her heart would always love Nick Cutter; the former leader of the team he now led.

It had hurt him when she decided to leave the team. He felt somewhat responsible. He felt that if only he could have protected her more, she would still be with the team. However, he realized that there was no way he could have prevented it from happening. Eventually, Jenny would have left. It seemed that her passion for the ARC had died along with Cutter.

The pain of Jenny leaving had long been gone. So there was nothing stopping Danny's heart for wanting to chase after Connor. However, just because his heart wasn't in his way didn't mean there weren't other obstacles stopping him. Connor had a close relationship with Abby. They were living with each other for quite a while until Abby's baby brother came to live with her. There wasn't enough room for both Connor and Abby's baby brother in her small flat. So, Abby asked Connor to move out; although she swore it would only be temporary. It had been four months and her brother was still living with her. Connor was staying at a friend's house, according to Connor that is. No one knew exactly where and with whom he was staying, not even Abby.

If he could, Danny would have already offered Connor to stay at his flat. In any other situation, Danny would have already gone up to Connor, express his feelings towards him, and ask the young man to live with him. However, he hadn't done so for the fact he was afraid that Connor would reject him. He had already been rejected by Jenny, so he didn't think his heart could take another shot like that so soon. So here he was standing from afar admiring his '_sleeping cutie_' and wishing he could tell Connor his feelings.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted as Connor began to mumble and move in his sleep. Danny scrunched his eyebrow together and walked over to the slumbering young man. He stood barely two feet from Connor. He blinked at the sweat that glistened on his face. His face was also twisted in some form of pain.

"No…please…" mumbled Connor.

Danny tilted his head to the side.

"Please…don't go…don't leave me…." He whimpered in his sleep.

Danny took a closer look at his face and found it to be paler than usual. There were some bags under his eyes as well as if he hadn't slept. This made Danny furrow his forehead in concern. His hand gently rested on Connor's shoulder and he gently shook him. Connor only shifted in his sleeping position.

"Hey, Connor. Wake up." Danny whispered, moving his face closer to Connor's face.

"Don't…" Connor whimpered again.

"Hey, wake up. Come on mate." Danny said a bit louder and shook him harder.

This seemed to stir the young man. He made a small groaning from his lips before yawning wide. Danny couldn't help but snicker as chocolate brown eyes slowly blinked open. Danny couldn't help but chuckle at the next thing that happened. Connor stared into Danny's eyes, blinked for a few moments before making an 'eep' noise and jumping back out of his chair.

Danny's laugh was uncontrolled as he stared down at the young man, whose legs were up in the air against the chair and his eyes wide and blinking up in a daze like state.

"What the…Danny?" Connor said, his brain seeming to recognize the man in front of him.

Connor groaned, as he felt sore on his bottom. He rolled to the side, having his legs fall off the chair and where he landed on his knees. He sits up onto his knees before standing up.

"You okay?" snickered Danny.

"My bum is sore." Connor says, rubbing it to prove his point.

Danny couldn't help but give a sly smirk, which made Connor raise an eyebrow at the older man. However, before Connor could comment, the anomaly detector went off. The two men stood there for a moment before Connor sat down in the chair, wincing for a minute before rolling up to the keyboard and began to type.

"Where is it this time?" came a dry voice from behind.

Danny turned around to see the boss of this entire operation standing behind him. He wore a business suit all in black and a white shirt underneath. He wore a black silky tie around his collar and stood with his head held high. His brown eyes were looking at one of the four tellies. His brown hair combed back nice and neat as usual.

"I'm checking that right now." Connor says not evening glancing back at his boss.

He types a few more keys before a map appears on one of the four tallies; a red circle surrounding a particular area on the map.

"Ah, it looks to be in at Kensington Gardens." Connor says looking up at the screen.

"Let's go then." Came a female voice.

Abby and Sarah were standing behind the group. Connor turned around and nodded.

"Right."

Connor stood up and grabbed his anomaly container, which he had made into a compact version of his first. A man dressed in a black military uniform quietly walks behind the group. He had a gun holstered at his side. His black hair was short and slicked back in a '_cool_' style, as his hazel eyes looked as if they were always analyzing. He followed closely behind Connor as he walked to the car. They all entered two cars before driving off.

* * *

_**(Twenty Minutes Later At Kensington Gardens)**_

Two cars stop on a trail. In front of them is what to appear to be many broken mirrors floating in a cluster to form a circle; light seeming to be reflecting from every angle of the mirror looking object. This was known as an anomaly. This was where creatures from both the past and future use as a way to come into the present.

Connor came out of the silver van with Becker right behind him. Danny came out of the other van with a whistle. He walked up to the anomaly and tilted his head as he looked at it. He had seen many different size and shapes of the anomaly but nothing that formed an almost perfect circle.

"I wonder if anything came out yet.," pondered Sarah.

"We'll find out soon enough." Danny says watching Becker help Connor set up smaller container version.

Danny furrowed his eyes as he noticed how Becker seemed a bit…friendly? Yes, that was the right word. The military man didn't speak much and the only thing Danny knew about the man was he was hired to protect them all.

'_Well, I'd say he's doing too good of a job with Connor…_' Danny thought as he watched Becker pat Connor's back and Connor smile back at the military man.

Connor finishes the set up and holds the new remote he made for the machine. He was very proud of himself. Lester had told him that it was ridiculous to bring all of that '_junk_' as he put it just to contain the anomaly. Therefore, with that in mind, Connor figured out how to condense the electronic field.

Becker took out his gun and gave some silent orders to a few men that had come with the group. Connor gave the military man a smile, who gave one back. They had become great friends as they worked on more missions. Connor found that even though Becker was quiet, he was a great guy; even had a sense of humor. They had hung out a few times outside of work, just a '_guys night'_ out. Who knew that the military man liked **Stargate**? Although, Connor was forbidden to share that little bit of information, providing he still wanted to keep his tongue in his mouth.

"It doesn't seem like anything came out…" Abby comments as She was looking around for any sort of tracks of something going in or out of the anomaly.

"That would be lucky." Sarah says.

"Too easy." Danny commented as he studied the anomaly.

For some reason, he didn't like this anomaly. It wasn't as if he liked any of the other ones; however, this one felt different to him. He wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling in his gut about this one.

"I don't like this…" Danny mumbled aloud.

"I'm ready to close this thing." Connor says holding up the remote.

Danny gives the anomaly one last look before walking back and stands behind Connor. Connor holds the remote in his left hand. He opens and closes his fingers on his right hand a few times, before he places his hand above the button. He begins to count down from three.

"Wait, it looks like something is coming through." Abby says, causing Connor to halt in the middle of saying one.

Abby squints her eyes as she stares into the anomaly. Connor tilts his head to the side as he bends in closer towards it. Becker brings his gun up and is prepared to shoot whatever would come out. Sarah looks in anticipation, wondering what would be coming out. Danny stood there; feeling like his stomach was flip-flopping inside.

There was a shadow forming with in the broken mirrors. However, what came out surprised everyone. It was a man! His clothes were present day clothes; however, they were torn and tattered as if they had seen many battles. Scratches and blood littered the poor man's body along with dirt. He clenched his right arm to his chest, as he seemed to stumble forward towards the group, who were too stunned to move.

His raven black hair was soaked with sweat and some blood as it stuck to his head. The man breathed heavily as he fell to his knees. Slowly, his head looked up. Abby and Connor's eyes widened as a gasp escaped their lips.

"Stephen?" Connor asked his voice shakily as he stared into those icy blue eyes.

Stephen looked at Connor with a glazed over look before giving him a small smile.

"Hey…" he said before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward before everything went completely black.

* * *

_**(A Few Hours Later…)**_

His head felt like it was about to explode. He could hear voices surround him. Could it be? Had he finally made it? He stirred slightly which seemed to quiet everyone in the room. His icy blue eyes opened slowly, wincing a bit at the light in the small room. He blinked his eyes a few times before they were fully open. He looked around finding a few familiar faces and a few that he didn't recognize.

Abby let out a happy cry and held onto Stephen's hand as if she were afraid to let it go. Connor was on the other side of the made shift bed looking as if he was about to explode with joy. Stephen looked up at the two people he hadn't seen for what seemed like years. He squeezed Abby's hand to let her know that he really was here and looked up at Connor who had un-shed tears in his eyes. He smiled up at the young man.

"I can't believe it, you're alive!" Connor says before rubbing his eyes with his arm trying to get rid of the happy tears.

"You're staring right at me." Stephen says with a smile.

"I know but still!" Connor says with a smile and a laugh, his arm missing a few tears that fell down his face.

Abby had a few happy tears in her own eyes.

"Stop that, or I'll start crying," laughed Stephen.

"We've missed you so much…" Abby says her eyes staring happily; down at the man she had crushed on the moment she had met him.

Sarah stood next to Abby and felt a bit awkward. She felt she should leave or something. She didn't know the guy, even though she had heard many stories from both Abby and Connor. Connor had more to say about Steven then Abby. To Sarah, it seemed by how Connor would talk about Steven, that the two were very close. She smiled at the man.

"I'm Sarah. I've heard so much about you. I'm happy to finally meet you, not to mention that you're not dead." She said with a small laugh.

Stephen looked at her with his icy blue eyes and gave her a small smile. He nodded at her having nothing really to say to her.

"Oh," Connor says turning to Becker, "That military looking mate is Becker."

Becker nodded in Stephen's direction, who nodded back.

"And," Connor says pointing at Danny, who stood next to him. "This is Danny."

Danny looked at Stephen with a sick feeling in his stomach. The two seemed to have a spark go through them as they looked into each others' eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments causing a silence in the room.

"Uh…you guys okay?" Connor asks looking from Danny to Stephen then back to Danny.

Danny gave Stephen a suspicious look, as Stephen gave Danny one of his famous cold looks.

"It's a miracle you're alive. From what Connor and Abbs have told me, is that Cutter watched you die. But here you are; a bit scratched up but here alive and well. How is that, Stephen?" Danny says, emphasizing the man's name in a way as if challenging the man.

Everyone was silent after that before Abby breaks it.

"He's right," she says.

"I was actually wondering the same thing…" Connor says, looking at Stephen "Cutter did say he saw you die…so how did you escape?"

Stephen sat up, winching a bit as he did until he was sitting up in the makeshift bed.

"That is a long story."

"We have time." Danny says his voice a bit cold.

Connor looks at Danny confused. He was sure that if Stephen was alive and had met Danny that the two would be best mates; but here the two are, his dream come true and the two at each others' throats.

Stephen sighs combing his good hand through his messy hair.

"I thought I was done for myself. I was planning to sacrifice my self for Nick's sake. But just as they jumped me, an anomaly opened up right next to me. I saw it as my way out and jumped into it right before they were able to tear into me. I landed back in time and have been searching for a way back. I've gone through so many anomalies…I was ready to give up but I thought I should try one more and finally I'm home."

Connor stared in amazement while Abby looked at Stephen with awe. Danny didn't seem to buy the story and folded his arms across his chest.

"That seems a bit too convenient, doncha think?"

"Convenient or not, that's how it happened." Stephen says, giving Danny a look, "Who is this guy again and why isn't Cutter here? I was sure he would be the one standing next to my bed…no offense."

Stephen gives an apologetic smile to Abby and then to Connor, staring a bit longer at Connor, to Danny's discomfort. Connor feels his heart skip a beat as he takes in a breath. The look Stephen gave him made his heart jump, however, the question about Cutter pained his heart. He looked away from Stephen with pain filled eyes.

"Stephen…" Abby says with a sad voice.

Stephen looks between the two with a curious look.

"What have I missed?"

"Nick…Professor Cutter is dead…" Connor chokes out, his face growing pale from the memory.

It still plagued his thoughts and his dreams. Connor couldn't forget Nick's words or how he could sense Nick's very soul slip away as his head rested against his shoulder as the flames from the fire surrounded the two of them. Connor bit his bottom lip trying to keep it from quivering. He had to be strong. He had promised Cutter that he would continue the work. Connor promised that he would be strong, and not let him down.

Stephen stares at Connor, eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be true, could it? After all he did, after all he went through; after all the work he had gone through to get back, to get back to him. He went through all of that for Nick; and it was all in vain, Nick Cutter was dead. His hand went to his forehead as if he had a headache.

"When?" he asked in a soft voice.

Abby opened her mouth, however Connor answered.

"He's been…he's been dead for at least four months now…I…I was there when he died…." Connor says closing his eyes, trying to hold back the tears as his hand went to the shoulder where Cutter's head rested when he had died.

Connor was unable to hold back the tears that he had held since the day Cutter died. He bites his lower lip and took in a deep breathe through his teeth and opened his eyes. He looked at Stephen who had a pain filled look to him as well as confusion. Connor looked away, unable to look at that pain filled look. He still felt that he could have saved Cutter. Connor still felt that if only he went in after Cutter when he first ran in; that maybe Cutter would still be alive. He felt arms wrap around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. Becker said nothing as he held Connor in a protective yet comforting hug.

Abby knew how close the two were and didn't think it to be anything more. Connor seemed to calm down in Becker's hug. She looked sadly at Connor and wished she could comfort him. She found that only Becker could calm Connor down after Cutter had died. In her eyes, it seemed Becker had taken Cutter's place in helping Connor. He wasn't replacing Cutter, but just filling in.

Danny looked stunned at the two before his face crunched up in jealousy. He wished he could hug Connor and make him feel better. However, he still held back by the fear he had, about Connor's possible rejection of him.

Stephen felt a pain in his heart at seeing the way Becker held Connor. He felt his hand move on its own as he grabbed Connor's hand. Connor's eyes opened and he blinked down, tears coming out of his eyes, which were now wide. He stared down at Stephen's hand before looking into his eyes. Stephen looked back into those chocolate brown puppy dog-like eyes and reflected the same pain. Connor sniffled and squeezed Stephen's hand back. Becker didn't let go of Connor but did loosen his grip. Becker had feelings for Connor however; it was in the little brother category.

Connor let out a breath and pulled his hand away from Stephen before pushing away from Becker, who released the young man in an instant. Connor wiped the tears away and smiled.

"Thanks guys, but I think that's too much cuddling for me." He said with a weak laugh.

Abby snorted through her tears and wiped them away. She was happy to see Connor was back to his old self. She was beginning to worry. Becker moved back from Connor and smiled.

"I thought you were the cuddling type."

"What gave you that idea?" Connor says turning to Becker with a pout on his lips.

Becker chuckled at the pout and couldn't help but smirk before shrugging.

"You're better at being '_cuddled_' then being a '_cuddler_'." Abby laughs.

"Now what does **THAT** mean?" Connor asks giving Abby a half glare half pout.

"Sorry to interrupt such a '_touching_' moment," came Lester's voice from the doorway, "But it's four o'clock and even though I'm '_thrilled_' that you are all willing to stay after hours and possibly do some work; I'm afraid I can't afford overtime. So if you could all finish up here?"

Lester glanced at Connor as if telling him something. Connor looked thoughtful for a moment before a smile crossed his lips.

"Hey, why don't you stay with me, Stephen? I mean I'm sure you don't have a place to stay now that you're back." Connor says looking happily at Stephen.

"Absolutely not!" Lester growls.

This had caused the group to look at him funny, everyone excluding Connor.

"Why not?" asks Sarah a confused look on her face.

"You may be the boss but that doesn't mean you can boss us about things out side of work." Abby says with her hands on her hips.

"I agree with Lester, for once." Danny says, not liking the idea of Stephen living with Connor.

"Please Lester? I promise it won't interfere with work or anything else." Connor says going up to, the boss who gives the young man a firm glare.

"Connor, you don't have to beg him to let you have Stephen live with you." Abby says a bit taken aback by Connor's action.

Lester sighs and puts his hand to his forehead as if he is having a headache.

"Oh, alright…but," Lester says, before whispering so only Connor can hear, "we'll discus this at home."

Connor's eyes brighten and a huge smile crosses his lips.

"Thanks Lester!"

Lester snorts and turns around however, he couldn't help but smirk. He had a soft spot for the '_puppy_' look that Connor seemed to be a master at making. However, that didn't mean Lester would let the techno geek walk all over him in other decisions.

Stephen was standing up now and putting on a coat that was left out for him to use. Connor smiles at Stephen, who smiles back.

"Well, guess we should go now. I'll see you guys later." Connor says before running out of the room.

Stephen slowly walks out the door after Connor. He gives Abby a smile. She smiles back. He turns and nods at Becker and Sarah, however when he reaches Danny he gives him a cold look before leaving the room.

* * *

_**(At Lester's flat)**_

"So this is where Lester lives?" Stephen says looking around the nice flat.

"Just don't tell anyone that we're living here, or Lester will kick us out." Connor says as he walks over to a small closet and pulls out some sheets and a pillow.

Lester had driven the two in his car, where everything was explained, including the rules.

"I know, I heard it on the way here." Stephen sighed as he combed his good hand through his hair.

"Just making sure you know is all." Connor says with a smile.

Stephen couldn't help but smile back. He had missed everyone, however it was Nick and Connor he missed the most. Nick was his best friend, not just his boss. Nick was always there for Stephen. He felt like he lost a brother than a business partner. He missed the banter they had shared with each other and he was looking forward to hanging with his best friend like the '_good old days'_. However, it seemed fate had decided to laugh in his face. His sacrifice was obviously in vain.

Connor was the only person left he felt he could live on. He had a major '_man crush'_ on the young man the moment he met him. When Connor told Abby that he thought he, Stephen, was gay; Connor was only half right. He was a bisexual and at the time, he had a girlfriend. It didn't last long as the hours of his new job, at the time; were too demanding. Having a girlfriend meant you needed to be on call 24-7. Stephen couldn't handle that so he broke it off.

It wasn't until the incident, as Stephen called it; where he felt he really loved Connor. It was after Tom, Connor's best friend died. He couldn't stand to see those pain filled eyes staring at one of the few friends he had. Stephen had promised himself after that, he wouldn't let that look come back into Connor's eyes. However, it seemed he had failed in that promise as he saw that very same look today while Connor was telling about what happened to Cutter.

Stephen sighed. Nick had told him that he should tell Connor how he felt, however, Stephen wasn't the type to share his feelings. He wasn't good at displaying feelings and felt that protecting him and loving him from afar was all he could handle. He never knew that he wouldn't have time to tell Connor how he felt. Stephen thought he had plenty of time to tell the young man his feelings but then destiny interfered and he was stuck traveling from anomaly to anomaly. If Nick was still alive, he would have demanded Stephen tell Connor his feelings.

However, Stephen couldn't, not yet anyway. He had to take care of a few things first before he could take his friendship with Connor to the next level. He watched the young man set up the couch as a bed. Lester was already in his room, doing whatever he did to relax after work.

"You can sleep in the room over there." Connor says, pointing to a room next to Lester's room.

"Where are you sleeping?" Stephen asks, looking at the couch.

He was sure he would be sleeping on the couch, although, he wouldn't have minded sharing the bed with Connor. He let out a sigh and tried to get any and all '_nasty_' thoughts out of his head. Connor just smiled at Stephen.

"Out here, it's better for me anyway. Lester snores like a brachiosaurus." Connor comments with a goofy smile.

"I heard that!" came Lester's voice from his room.

Connor winces.

"I meant it in a good way?" Connor says hoping that Lester believed that.

He turned to Stephen, who just laughed.

"What?" Connor asks blinking at Stephen.

Stephen just shook his head.

"I'll take the couch."

"You've probably been sleeping in caves and in grass or something like that. You should sleep in a bed on your first day back." Connor says with a smile.

Stephen thinks about it. It did sound tempting.

"I have missed sleeping in a bed…"

"So I'll sleep on the couch." Connor says with a yawn before crawling onto the couch.

"Night, we gotta wake up early for tomorrow. Lester likes getting to work early so no one sees me riding in the car."

Stephen nods.

"Night then." Stephen heads towards the room.

"I'm…" Connor started, making Stephen stop and turn towards the young man who had his back away on the couch.

"I'm happy you're back." Connor says turning around and looking at Stephen with his puppy dog eyes.

Stephen couldn't help but smile.

"I'm happy to be back too. Good night Connor."

Connor smiled and lies back onto the couch.

"G'night."

**(End of Chapter One)**

**

* * *

  
**

So, that is the end of the first chapter. I know, very long. I am going to make each chapter long. I figured the show is an hour long, why not have long chapters? Well, I have this story outlined and so that being said; I know what I'm doing for once. I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own **Primeval **or the characters. They belong to their respected creators. I am not making a profit from this story or using them in this story.

All of the sites in this story are real places in London and are not from my imagination. So I do not claim those sites. I am not making any profit from using them in this story. All dinosaurs mentioned in this fan fic are real and not from my imagination. I have no right to them and make no profit from using them in this fan fic. The old railroad is from my own imagination and is not owned by anyone but my imagination. If there is really an old abandon railroad station in the middle of a forest in London, then I will apologize and say that I do not own it. Otherwise, it was my own idea.

**Warning: **

This chapter has the following:

Violence, Suggestive Dialogue, Out-of-Character *slightly*, and a scene at the end of this story that has a bit of fluff/lime. It isn't major lime and there is a bit of nakedness in this chapter. You have been warned so you can not complain.

* * *

A/N: Hey!

I am so happy to have gotten two reviews. I was really worried because I noticed that not too many people review in this category. I appreciate the two people who reviewed and I'm so happy that you are enjoying my fan fic so far.

To clear a few things up, I would like to say, in my defense; that Becker is acting very close to Connor only because I think he doesn't mind being touchy feely. I give you as evidence, the episode where Connor trips that T-rex and had a small concussion. When he was outside the car, Becker pulled Connor into the car and didn't seem to mind having him sit in his lap. So, I'm sure if Connor were like a little bro to Becker, he wouldn't mind giving him a hug or even resting his head on his shoulder. So yeah, try to fight that logic…besides, I love Connor and Becker as a couple. However, this isn't a fan fic about them, but Danny/Connor/Stephen. So, to please my own '_fetish_' and I'm sure many other people; I added a bit of Becker/Connor yet just a bit.

I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. It is pretty long and has a lot of details. Now I tried to write this story in a way as if you were watching an episode. So I hope I was able to accomplish that. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

Stephen was awoken by loud voices mixed with the aroma of some sort of delicious smelling breakfast. He gave a yawn as he got out of the bed that Connor had given him. He yawned and stretched as he sat up in the bed. He was wearing his boxers and nothing else as he stood up and proceeded to the closet. He would have had the best sleep of his life if it weren't for two baby dinosaurs that were located in a small dog carrier cage, at the foot of the bed.

Stephen had been woken in the middle of the night of one of them crying. Connor called them Nancy and Sid. It was Nancy who had cried; according to Connor. Connor had run into the room wearing his boxers and a white shirt, closely followed by a grumpy Lester who wore jimmies. Stephen got the short story of how Nancy and Sid ended up with Connor before making the two babies '_shut the bloody hell up_', as said by Lester.

Stephen chuckled at the memory. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how Connor took the crying dinosaur out of the cage and held it like a baby or rather trying. It was pretty heavy. Connor had made Stephen get some milk and heat it up to Stephen's annoyance. However, it was worth the look on Connor's face as it brightened as he bottle-fed the creature. Of course, once that one fell asleep the other one woke up wanting to be feed as well. He wasn't able to fall asleep until two in the morning. It was now five-thirty two in the morning. Under normal circumcises, it was the best sleep he had in the past eight months. Considering, most nights he wouldn't have slept at all. Fear of being eaten or even never waking up at all had kept him up most nights as he traveled through the anomalies.

Stephen gave another yawn and scratched the back of his head as he opened up the closet located in the room. Connor had said there were some of Lester's clothes in there that he didn't wear anymore. Stephen cringed at the clothes, none of which being his personal style. He sighed and combed his hand through his hair. His other hand was much better, only being bruised, nothing too serious.

When Stephen walked out of the room, he wore some black tight pants that he found and a white undershirt usually used to wear under a suit. He walked towards the racket and had found Connor pouting and Lester scowling, although it wasn't as harsh as usual.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that I can make my own bloody breakfast?" Lester sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know, but I figured if I'm going to be living here I should do something, you know?" Connor said while handing Lester the plate of food he made.

Connor had made a beautiful breakfast. It consisted of flapjacks with maple syrup and butter, scrambled eggs, English Muffins that were buttered, and chips.

"I didn't know you could cook." Stephen said as he walked over to the table.

Connor's eyes seemed to lighten at Stephen's appearance, which made Lester relieved that he didn't have to talk to the young man. He didn't mind Connor cooking nor did he mind having the young man join him for breakfast. No, neither of those bothered him at all. It was the fact that Connor would make such a mess when making breakfast. That and the fact, it was too early for Lester to listen to him ramble. Especially before Lester had his cup of Joe.

"Yeah, I would cook for Abby all the time. She'd clean and I'd cook." Connor said proudly as he made Stephen a plate and setting it in front of him.

"That would explain a lot." Lester mumbled as he got up and poured himself a cup of joe that had finished brewing.

Lester hadn't slept a wink after the '_little monsters_' as he '_fondly_' called them; woke him up earlier that morning. He was in no mood for much and his patience with was usually short; was shorter than normal.

"We are leaving in fifteen minutes, so you better be ready or I'll leave you." Lester comments as he went back to his seat.

Connor paled a bit, realizing he was still in his jimmies. He excused himself before running into '_Stephen's room_' to grab some clothes. Stephen chuckled before digging into the most delicious food he had eaten for the longest time. Lester pulled out the paper and began to read it as he munched on his own breakfast and sipped at his cup o' joe.

"So, I guess you're back working for me?" Lester asked, not looking up from the paper.

"Guess so." Stephen said in-between bites.

"I have no real openings at the moment, but I'm sure I'll find some use for you." Lester said, his voice not so sarcastic or harsh as it was at work.

Stephen smiled. He knew Lester couldn't have been that bad.

"I'm sure you can." Stephen replied, earning a snort from Lester.

Connor had at this time, rejoined the two ready. He wore worn blue jeans, a long sleeve light blue shirt, his white hoodie, and his famous hat. Not to mention his fingerless black gloves. He made himself a plate and proceeded to shovel the food into his mouth.

"If you don't slow down you'll choke, and you know I can't afford to send you to a hospital." Lester said, glancing towards Connor for only a moment before returning to his paper.

Connor swallowed the food that was in his mouth before giving his boss a sheepish smile.

"Well, it was you who gave me fifteen minutes to eat."

"I said to get ready, not to scarf down your food." Lester sighed as he turned the page.

Stephen finished his breakfast first and dropped his dish in the sink. He turned around and leaned against the sink watching Connor slow down his eating just a bit. He smiled unable to contain it as he watched Connor chug down the orange juice that he had to go with his breakfast. Lester had set down the paper and looked at his watch.

"Finished eating." Lester said as he picked up his plate and put it in the sink on top of Stephen's plate.

"Almost." Connor answered before putting another fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"It wasn't a question." Lester responded as he picked up the almost empty plate from Connor.

Connor's mouth opened to protest but turned into a pout first.

"Awe come on! It'll be the only thing I'll eat all day! I never have time to eat at work." Connor whined.

"We'll stop and pick up something if and when an anomaly pops up." Stephen said.

He walked over to Connor and rested his good hand on Connor's shoulder. Connor looked up at Stephen and stared right into Stephen's icy blue eyes. His own chocolate brown eyes were bright as he smiled up at Stephen with child like innocent.

"Really? We can do that?"

"Really, as much food as you like even." Stephen answered smiling fondly down at the young man.

Connor's eyes brightened more before he turned towards Lester as if in approval.

"Fine." Lester sighed, as he looked into Connor's eyes.

Connor's smile grew bigger. Lester couldn't help but soften his annoyed glare at the lad. It was hard to glare when looking into those eyes of Connor's. Lester looked down at his watch again.

"Let's get moving before everyone gets there." Lester said, his voice slowly changing into its business tone.

Connor nodded before standing up, a grin on his face. Stephen walked beside Connor and the two men followed behind Lester. The group headed out the door and towards Lester's car.

* * *

**(At the ARC)**

The drive over there was the longest twenty minutes Connor ever had. It was dead quiet in the car, no one really knowing what to really say to each other. Therefore, Connor sighed with relief when they finally reached the ARC. However, once he entered the building he found that his sigh of relief was short lived.

Lester narrowed his eyes as he found a woman wearing a business suit and skirt sitting in **HIS** chair in **HIS** office. She had long brown hair tied back in a low pony tail. Her hazel eyes looked as if they belonged to a predator. She had a smug smile on her lips as she gestured to Lester to sit across from her.

"Christine….what a '_pleasant_' surprise." Lester said with a scowl on his face; the word '_pleasant_' was said in a sarcastic tone. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, don't be like that James," Christine snickered as she leaned back in his chair. "I came to check on your team and see how you were doing."

"How kind of you. As you can see, everything is fine. So why don't you go on your way." Lester said with a cold yet a professional stare.

"Actually, I'm here to discus the new member to your team. If I heard right, he was thought to be dead, was he not? And if I heard right, wasn't he meant to be Cutter's bodyguard? Now that Cutter isn't…with us anymore, I think he isn't needed anymore. Although, if you need another member, I would be more than happy to give you some men I believe would be perfect for your team?" Christen said in a smug manor.

"As…tempting as your offer sounds, I believe just because Stephen was once dead and is now alive should have no effect on his role on my team. Further more, yes, he was assigned to protect Cutter, however, that doesn't mean that his job here is done." Lester responded.

"Cutter is dead, James. There is nothing you could do about that. Stephen isn't needed as a bodyguard for the rest of the team since Becker is already assigned to that job. That means Stephen has no reason to work on the team or with the company. He shouldn't even be in the building as it is a top secret project." Christine replied.

She had a smug look on her face.

"I know a lot about the anomalies."

Christine looked in the doorway to find the subject of interest standing there.

"Oh do you now? What could you possibly add to the project, hm?"

"I've traveled through both the past and the future. I've seen plenty of species and can give you more information on each kind of anomaly and what kind of creatures would be coming out of them." Stephen answered.

He had an unreadable look on his face as he stared back at the woman. He never met this woman in his entire life, and he already knew he didn't like her. Although, he showed no emotion whether or not he liked her. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of him in a comfortable manor; not hurting his bruised arm in the least. The only expression on his face was in his eyes. Those icy blue orbs sent shivers down Christine's spine as they held a bit of arrogance and some defiance. However, it was the coldness in those eyes that caused her spine to tingle.

Christine stood up from the chair and made her way slowly towards Stephen. He raised an eyebrow as she continued her '_predatory_' like approach. Lester took a side step as he watched her with suspicious eyes as she approached Stephen. Connor stood behind Stephen and was peeking into the room. He didn't like the woman one bit. Becker had joined the group a few minutes after they had arrived and was standing next to Connor with his hand reflexively on his gun.

"Why not work for me then? I could use a man with your…" Christine began as she stood in front of him; her eyes giving him a look up and down in a seductive manor. "Skills."

"No thank you ma'am. I work for Lester."

This comment made Christine's lips form into a scowl. She never enjoyed being rejected. However, being the business type that she was, her lips twisted into a smile that seemed evil.

"Suit yourself."

Christine turned around to look at Lester, her eyes changing to business.

"I'll be checking in on you every now and then, so be prepared."

She turned back to Stephen.

"If you ever change your mind…" she said handing him a business card. "You'll know where to find me."

Christine walked past Stephen, who didn't move out of her way. She gave an intimidating look towards Connor and Becker. Becker only stared coldly back. He made a mental note to have Danny conduct another security check. Connor couldn't help but gulp at her glare. He had faced Raptors, Worms, and even a tyrannosaurus; but even those didn't seem as scary compared to Christine's glare; at the moment anyway. She turned around and swung her hips as she proceeded to head out of the building. Her lackeys appeared from what seemed like thin air and followed close behind her.

As she made her way out, she walked by Danny, Abby, and Sarah; all of who just got to the office. She turned a cold look their way before continuing on her way. They watched Christine's retreating form for a moment before sharing a look between each other. They headed up towards Lester's office, finding Connor and Becker outside of it, while Stephen leaned in the door frame.

Danny glanced at Connor's face, which was a bit scared but had changed into an awkward smile at the group that just arrived. Danny turned towards Stephen who was in the middle of ripping up a business card and tossing it into a trash bin. The two mens eyes seemed to meet for a moment before Danny broke the contact and huffed; before storming into the office.

"Why was she here?" Danny asked.

Lester sighed as he puts a towel on his chair before sitting down.

'_I'm going to need to sanitize my entire office now_.' He thought.

"Trying to throw me out as usual."

Danny glanced back at Stephen leaning against the door frame. Connor took a step into the door and ended up standing next to Stephen. Connor's eyes were filled with a bit of worry. The site of Connor standing arm length away from Stephen made Danny's stomach churn. He didn't know why. He thought maybe it was his jealousy bubbling up. However, before he could ponder more on why he disliked Stephen; the anomaly detector went off.

Connor blinked before looking at Danny who blinked back into Connor's eyes. Connor turned to Stephen who was already looking at Connor. Abby and Sarah were already looking towards the machine as well as Becker. Connor rushed down, with the rest of the group following close behind him. Lester was last in the group to make it to the machine; where Connor was now sitting in front of and typing away at the keyboard. After a few more keys, a map showed up on one of the tellies with a red box surrounding one particular area.

"It's at an old abandon rail road station." Connor said looking up at the screen.

"Let's move out." Stephen said before turning to Becker, "Do you have any extra guns I can use?"

Becker nodded before gesturing for the man to follow him to one of the vans. Stephen smirked. He should have known. They had always kept the weaponry in the back of one of the vans.

Becker opened the trunk and pulled out a wide variety of weapons, some powerful and others able to cause a flesh wound.

"Nothing's changed." Stephen said with a smile, looking over the weapons of choice and making a mental note of which one he should use.

Connor headed over to the two men and stood behind them.

"I'll drive. You guys coming with me?"

Becker gave a nod and proceeded to close the trunk. Stephen smiled and nodded.

"I hope your driving skills have improved since the last time." Stephen chuckled, heading to the front passenger side of the van.

"Hey, you should try driving with a man eaten creature running behind you." Connor pouted while jumping into the drives seat. "Besides, I've got a lot better and got a lot more practice."

Stephen raised his eyebrow at Connor. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, what Connor considered '_practice_'. However, he figured he'd have time to ask the young man in full detail back at Lester's flat.

Becker jumped into the back seat of the van and buckled up. He made sure his earpiece was in place and gave some instructions for a few men to follow behind in the other van.

Lester had pulled Danny aside and told him to keep an eye out for any more of Christine's goons as it seemed a bit more than a coincidence that an anomaly appeared right after she left. Danny agreed, for once, with Lester and headed towards the van where Connor was getting into. He scowled when he noticed Stephen getting into the passenger side of that same van. He began to make his way over to see if he could go with the group.

"Come on Danny." Sarah shouted from the other van as Abby jumped into the back.

Danny looked back towards the other van and saw it was already moving; a second van right behind it. He sighed in frustration before turning and running towards the other van with the girls in it. He climbed into the front passenger side and buckled up before Sarah proceeded to follow the other van.

* * *

**(At An Old Abandon Railroad Station)**

Three vans parked in front of an old rundown building. The building was located in the middle of a wooded area and had a long dirt road connecting it to the main high way. It was at least a twenty-minute drive from the main road, and an hour from the ARC's HQ. The building looked as if it was an old time train station where people would wait for a train and buy train tickets. It looked ready to collapse at any moment.

Behind the building and attached to it, was an old rusty rail. If someone stood on the rail and looked down it in both directions, they most likely wouldn't be able to see too far as the trees would obstruct most of their view. The forest seemed to have claimed the man made structure; both the rail and the building; as there were vines and roots sticking out from the ground. The station was located in a small clearing, only having enough parking space for possibly three more vans.

"You weren't kidding when you said an old railroad station." Danny commented as he stepped out of the van and slammed the door shut.

He took a few steps towards the run down building and rested his hands on his hips. He turned to the other van and saw Connor get out of the van and slam the door as he too stared at the building.

Becker got out of the van and headed back towards the trunk, being followed by Stephen. Abby and Sarah got out of the van and looked around, Abby more curious and Sarah a bit more cautiously.

Becker turned towards his men, who already had their standard issued guns in their holsters. There were three men, standing by the van and waiting for instructions. Becker whispered a few into his earpiece, which caused the men to head out, as if they were scooping the place to make sure it was safe. Becker turned back to the trunk and opened it. He stared at the artillery selection he had. It was impressive, however there was only one problem with it. They were mostly filled with tranquillizers. Abby had ordered that all of the weapons to be filled with tranquillizers as not to kill the creatures. Becker found that was being suicidal, which made him regret saying those exact words to Abby. However, he was able to make a compromise with her; although it was like pulling teeth. Eventually, she allowed him to keep the live ammo with the bigger guns and the guns the men carried in their holster.

Stephen stood behind Becker, his eyes looking over each weapon with a sparkle in his eye. He pulled out a rifle and gave a smirk as he looked down at the powerful weapon in his hands. Oh, how he missed the feeling of holding a gun. He glanced towards Connor who pulled out a mini anomaly detector from his hoodie and began to look at it. Stephen smiled as he continued to look at Connor who looked up with a bit of confusion on his face as he looked around. Stephen's staring was interrupted by Becker who patted Stephen's back.

"You know how to use one of those?" Becker asked nodding towards the rifle.

Stephen looked at Becker with a raised eyebrow and with a look that said '_are you asking me that?_' He cocked the rifle, setting it up to be ready to fire. Stephen takes aim in the air and after looking through the scope fires. He lowers the gun and looks at Becker with a smug smile. A bird falls from a tree and lands with a thud, not dead but certainly out cold.

"Does that answer your question?" Stephen asked, cocking the gun again, his lips curled up in a cocky grin.

"Sure." Becker said with a small curl of a smile at the corners of his lips.

Becker found Stephen amusing and likable. They had a lot in common and seemed to have the same type of humor. They both loved guns, as it was obvious by how Stephen held his and how he could aim at a moving target in mid air. Becker felt as if he had known Stephen forever. Although, Becker could give credit to Connor as he did talk about the man a lot; especially before Nick died. Becker found Stephen an interesting person and someone he could relate to on a personal level. However, that didn't mean his guard was down. He didn't let his trust be given freely and still didn't completely trust Danny, even if they had spent a lot of time working on the security system together. The only person he felt he could trust was Connor, and that even took a while.

Sarah walked over to Danny who was standing behind Connor and looking over his shoulder. Connor could feel how close Danny was to him; however, it didn't seem to bother him. He didn't mind the closeness. Connor felt comfortable with Danny. For some odd reason, Danny made him feel safe at times. Although, he contributed that to the many times the older man had saved his life.

There was only one thing that bothered Connor by how close Danny was standing behind him, it was how Danny's breath was right on his neck. It was giving the young man shivers down his spine, and he wasn't even sure if it was a good thing or not. His cheeks flushed a light pink as his hand holding the device shook slightly.

Danny leaned closer and rested his head on Connor's shoulder as he looked down at the device. He noticed Connor's hands were shaking.

"Are you all right? You're shaking." Danny commented, his hot breathe beating against Connor's ear; as his upper body pressed against Connor's shoulders and upper back.

"Y-yeah.." Connor squeaked out before clearing his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Abby had heard the comment and walked over to check on Connor. She came close and found that his hands were shaking. Although, she found it kind of strange that Danny would be practically leaning on Connor, especially if he was in that condition. She slapped Danny's arm which made the man pull away from Connor with an'_ow_' and glare at her as he rubbed his arm.

"What was that for?" He said with a glare.

"If he's shaking you shouldn't be leaning on him." Abby said with her hands on her hips and a mother like glare.

Danny was about to protest but found Sarah's hand on his arm. He turned to find her smiling up at him, a slight tint on her cheeks.

"Abby's right you know. Besides, you're probably making him nervous, you looking over his shoulder as he's trying to focus. I know I would…" she said.

The last part of her sentence was more in a whisper as she turned her face away. She began to blush, as she couldn't believe she had said it aloud even if it was a whisper. Danny just looked at her with a bit of confusion but shrugged it off. The girl was a weird one to him and annoyed him to no end sometimes; although in the little sister kind of way.

During all of this, Connor had closed his eyes to re-group. He was thankful Abby came by, otherwise he didn't know what would have happened. Connor opened up his eyes and looked back down at the machine. He hesitated for a moment before he spoke.

"It's that way…I think." Connor said pointing towards the railroad tracks.

"You think?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Connor began giving her a confused look, "it's showing two, one going that way," Connor pointed towards the building connected to the railroad, "and one going that way." Connor pointed down the railroad tracks heading towards the left.

At this time, Becker and Stephen had joined the group. Stephen had caught the little '_hug_' Danny had been giving Connor and found it quite odd. However, he wasn't able to ponder it too long. Becker had also found it particularly weird of their leader to be close like that to Connor. He made a mental note about it and decided to keep an extra eye on Danny. However, after hearing what Connor found, everyone was silent.

"You don't think there are two anomalies?" Sarah asked her eyes widening and her hand coming to her mouth.

"It couldn't be…" Stephen mumbled to himself, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

No one heard him, nor paid him mind as he glanced towards the old building. He blinked. He thought he saw someone in the window, for maybe a split second or two. He shook his head.

'_No, its too soon…_' he thought.

"We don't know that for sure, we should check out both spots though." Abby said looking over to Danny to see what he thought.

Danny thought over the idea for a moment before nodding.

"Sounds good to me. I'll take Connor and Abby with me." Danny said.

He glanced back at Stephen, giving him a look. To Stephen it seemed as if Danny was telling him, Stephen, to back off. Stephen would have taken the challenge, however, he didn't know what Danny was telling him to back off from. The first thing to come into his mind was Abby. Abby seemed a bit close to the man, and Danny seemed to be fond of Abby; otherwise, he wouldn't have let her hit him. That's what Stephen thought anyway. Stephen shrugged, not caring for Danny's threat as it had nothing to directly affect him if Danny brought Abby or not.

"Then I'll take Becker and Sarah, we'll check along the railroad." Stephen said, giving Danny a '_whatever_' look with his eyes.

It was here where Danny got confused. He thought Stephen would give some sort of reaction that pertained to being aggravated at Danny taking Connor in his group. He turned towards Connor who had a surprised look on his face. To Danny, it appeared Connor was surprised Danny had put Connor in his group. However, Connor was more surprised Sarah didn't complain not being with Danny, as she always wanted to be paired up with him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that leaves the building for us." Connor said before handing Sarah another detector that he had in his hoodie pocket.

Sarah smiled at him as she took the device from Connor's fingerless gloved hand. She glanced at Danny for a moment before looking down at one of the two blinking spots on the screen. She was disappointed in not being in Danny's group however; she was interested in getting to know Stephen.

"Let's go." Sarah said, turning towards the railroad and leading the other two men after her.

Becker whispered a few words into his earpiece, before going after Sarah and Stephen.

* * *

**(Along The Railroad Tracks)**

Sarah held the small anomaly device as she led the guys along the track. Becker walked behind Stephen, keeping his eyes open as he held his gun ready for any sort of movement. The three men from Becker's team followed behind the group. Becker had told them to follow just in case they did find the anomaly they could close it up with Connor's device. Connor had taught Becker how to work it just in case there was an emergency where Connor wasn't able to do activate it.

Becker turned his focus away from Connor and towards Stephen. Stephen walked in front of him and to the trained eye seemed to be looking around and getting a sense of their surroundings. This made Becker smile. It would make his job a whole lot easier to have a man like Stephen on the team.

"So how was your stay with Connor last night?" Sarah asked glancing at Stephen before looking down at the device.

"It was fine." Stephen said.

"Oh good…" Sarah said.

There was an awkward silence. Sarah not knowing what else to say, and Stephen not sure what was on Sarah's mind.

"So…" she started again, "You got to find out where Connor's staying."

"Yeah." Stephen said with a raised eyebrow.

She didn't really care or wanted to know where Connor was staying. It wasn't like she didn't like Connor or anything, it was just that she felt that if Connor wanted someone to know where he was, he would have told them all already.

"How is it like? You know, living with Connor?" she asked.

She was trying to get Stephen to open up, and since he seemed to be very close to Connor, she thought it would be a great subject to break the ice.

"Listen, if you want to ask me something, then just spit it out already. You obviously have something on your mind, so just ask already." Stephen said as he lets out a frustrated sigh.

It was getting old the '_ring around the mulberry bush'_ talk. He hated how woman, or rather the ones he knew; wouldn't say what they wanted to say. The only exception was Abby, but she was one of the better ones.

Sarah was a bit taken aback by the outburst. She was nervous and didn't know exactly what she wanted to ask him. She just wanted to get to know him. It was somewhat hard to ask "_Tell me everything about yourself_", that just would sound crazy. She turned around with an angry glare. She put her hands on her hips, this making everyone stop.

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to have a conversation. You've been a way for so long you probably don't even know how to have one." She said, however she regretted the words the moment they were out of her mouth.

They stood there in another awkward silence. Stephen glared at her and she winced at the glare.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that. I mean…I just wanted to get to know you and I didn't know how or what to ask. I mean, you are part of this team now and all. I just wanted to get to know you as a team mate." She said with a sigh.

Stephen snorted at her.

"Try asking questions like '_how did you meet Connor_' or '_how did you know Cutter'_." Stephen said with a glare.

"How much further?" Becker asked.

He could feel the tension beginning to brew and he didn't want to use his gun on his own team to protect them from each other. Sarah was more than relieved that the bodyguard had changed the subject. She turned back around and looked back at the device.

"I believe its not too much further."

They walked a bit more before they found the anomaly. It would be the only time she would be happy to see one.

"Do you think anything came out of it?" Sarah asked staring in amazement.

No matter how many times she had seen one, she couldn't help but be amazed. Stephen furrowed his eyes as he looked at the ground. Becker saw exactly what Stephen was looking at. There were four big footprints. They were heading out of the anomaly and appeared as if they were heading towards the railroad station.

"What is it?" Becker asked, as he bent down next to Stephen who was looking at the prints.

Stephen's eyes squinted as he tried to make out what kind of footprint it was, so he could figure out what kind of creature came out. He blinked as he saw something on what appeared to be the front foot. There was a huge claw mark that appeared to be attached to the rest of the three imprints of the footprint. He stood up fast and looked towards the railroad station.

"They're in trouble." Stephen said as he cocked his gun.

Stephen took off running towards the railroad station.

Becker was on his feet in an instant too. However, he turned to his men.

"Contain that anomaly, make sure nothing else comes out." Becker shouts, handing one of the men the box that controlled the anomaly container.

"Yes sir." The man said before setting up the portable size anomaly container.

Becker quickly showed them what buttons to push before he headed off after Stephen. It didn't take long for Becker to catch up and run along side Stephen. Sarah's eyes widened at the news and she ran after the two; however, she was several feet behind the two men.

* * *

**(Back At the Station)**

After Stephen, Becker, and Sarah had vanished down the railroad, Connor turned to his team.

"Well, we should get moving too." Connor said with a smile on his lips.

Danny felt his heart skip a beat at that smile. He loved it when Connor smiled. For some reason, it would make Danny feel better no matter what the situation. He smiled back and nodded.

"Right, let's go."

Connor had wasted no time walking towards the old run down building. However, when he got to the door he hesitated going in. He didn't want to find himself walking into an anomaly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to jump and turn around.

Danny was there with a small smirk on his lips.

"You scared me mate." Connor said, taking in a deep breathe before letting it out slowly.

Danny chuckled.

"It's just an old building, nothing to be scared of." Danny said squeezing Connor's shoulder in a comforting way.

Connor had a sheepish smile as he looked at Danny.

"I know, but what if there's an anomaly right behind this door? That means we'd be walking straight into one of those things."

Danny thought about that for a moment.

"I think we should peek in." Connor said before turning back towards the broken down door.

Abby had a bad feeling in her gut. She looked at Connor who was looking cautiously into the building through a small hole in the door. She didn't blame him for being so cautious. They had never had two anomalies appear on the anomaly detector before; so it was better to take it more seriously.

Danny watched Connor peak through a crack. Danny chuckled lowly to himself before resting both of his hands on Connor's shoulders and pulling him away from the door. However, doing so brought Connor's back close to Danny's chest. Connor flushed slightly as his hands were still up in the air in the same position they were resting on the door. He blinked up and found an amused grin on Danny's lips.

"I'll go in." Danny said.

Connor nodded before putting his hands back down before Danny pushed Connor gently to the side. He didn't know why, but he felt cold with out Danny's hands on his shoulders and without the feel of Danny's firm chest on his back. He felt his cheeks heat up and slapped both sides of his face with his hands. This had earned him a weird look from both Abby and Danny.

"Ah…" Connor said, his light blush from embarrassment this time; "I had a bug on me…"

"So you slap both of your cheeks?" Abby asked with a bewildered look.

Danny just chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, I felt it on both of them!" Connor said in his defense, but not a very strong one.

Danny shook his head with a smile and refocuses his attention to the door. It creaked opened as it exposed the dark interior of the building. Danny took a careful step forward and looked around. It was unusually dark, even with the windows that were in the room. It wasn't completely dark, however, it was dark enough where you couldn't see two feet in front of you. Danny shivered and felt as if he walked into a horror movie. However, he wouldn't show that he was crept out. He took in a deep breath and took a few more steps into the building, hearing creaking underneath his feet as he walked.

Connor wished he had a flashlight as he followed close behind Danny. Abby looked around the room as she entered, not as close to Connor; who was almost touching Danny's back. She squinted her eyes as she looked around. She thought she heard someone or something breathing heavily in one of the dark corners.

Connor didn't know why, but he felt that there was something eerily about this place.

'_Well of course its eerie, it's like one of those horror movies_.' Connor thought to himself.

He looked back down at his anomaly detector and was surprised to see that the anomaly had seemed to disappear.

"Ah…guys?"

Danny turned around and found Connor close to him. Danny couldn't help but grin at the closeness. However, Connor had his back towards him, as he was also looking towards Abby. She had been the one who spoke. Danny continued to ponder on how close Connor was to him. If he wanted to, Danny could have wrapped his arms around Connor and could have pulled him to his chest as he had done outside. However, it was harder to make up an excuse for pulling Connor into his chest. As Danny tried to think of a good excuse, it was interrupted by a growl. Danny looked at Abby and Connor who were looking at a dark corner at the other end of the room. Danny turned his attention to it as well.

"Oh boy…" Danny said as he found something coming out of the corner.

There was some light seeping into the room, though it wasn't much coming through the cracks as well as the dirty windows. A long narrow snout that had sharp teeth appeared from the corner first, a small horn poking up in the middle of the snout. It took a step forward, showing that it had a huge claw on its left front leg. The claw was at least 31cm long. It took another step forward showing it had the same claw on its other front leg.

Abby slowly backed away as the creature continued to come out of the corner. It's tiny black eyes looking at Connor and Danny. It gave a snort as it turned its head looking at Abby who continued to walk slowly towards the front door. Danny and Connor followed suit trying not to make any sudden movements.

The creature roared, as it seemed to stand to his full height on all fours, having its head hit the ceiling. That was their cue to make a run for it. Just as the group exited the building, out came the creature. It was a huge creature with a strong and long tail; which tore the old building apart. There was nothing left as the tan-ish brown creature came out on all fours.

The swishing of the creature's tail had caused some debris to knock Abby and Connor to the side. Danny had been far enough away where he was able to run to the van and jump in. However, the creature came straight at him and with its head proceeded to try to turn the van over. Danny buckled himself in the seat and held on to the side of the seat.

Abby and Connor had stood up at this point and stood there wide-eyed at the site. Connor looked around and found the other van that held the weapons and ran to it. Abby called after Connor, however, he ignored her as he reached into the van and found something that looked like it could work against the creature.

"Hey!" Connor yelled as he ran towards the railroad tracks. "Over here!"

The creature didn't seem to listen to Connor as it continued to try to flip over the van that had Danny in it.

Connor took aim and shot at the creature. He missed and had the recoil knock him back on his bum. He winched as he had landed kind of hard. However, that shot had gotten the creatures attention.

"Get up Connor!" Abby screamed as she saw the creature turn to look at Connor.

It gave a roar as if it was angry.

"Oh crap." Connor said before standing up.

He ran along the railroad track in the opposite direction the other group had gone. In his hurry, he left the gun behind, leaving him completely defenseless against the creature.

Abby ran over to Danny to check and see if he was all right. Danny unbuckled himself and stumbled out of the van. He had a cut on his forehead from the banging around. He looked in the direction that Connor had run. The creature was fast; Connor wouldn't be able to out run that thing for long. Danny ran over to one of the other vans.

"Be careful." Abby said looking ready to freak out.

She had always felt like that whenever Connor pulled stunts like this. Danny nodded at her.

"Don't worry." Danny gave her a reassuring smile before revving up the van and putting the petal to the metal.

Connor hadn't gotten too far before the creature had him cornered. Who knew that the reason the railroad was closed, was because of a cliff? Apparently, there were tracks on the other side but there was no bridge connecting them. Connor turned around and looked up at the creature. He could see his life flash before his eyes. He couldn't help but think about all his friends that he had lost. Cutter was the first to come to his mind before Tom. He also thought about the friends he still had. Abby was the first to appear in his mind's eye, then Becker, followed by Lester. The last two he saw in his mind where both Stephen and Danny, at the same time. He felt as if this was the end. However, he felt it was the best way to end it all; saving his friends.

The creature swiped its front foot that had the claw, whacking Connor to the side and cutting into his stomach. Connor had screamed when that happened and hit his head against a near by tree. He lay on the ground, in a daze. The creature slowly walked up to the young man, who was slowly loosing consciousness. The creature sniffed the air. He could smell the blood that came from the stomach wound and the small bump on the back of Connor's head.

It was at this moment, Danny pulled up with the van and rammed into the creature, causing it to flip over the van and land hard on its side. It screamed out in pain and moved its legs as if it was trying to express the pain with its kicking. Danny shook his head as he had hit his head again. However, that wasn't the important thing. He looked at Connor who looked back at him with glazed over eyes.

"Danny…" Connor whispered before falling unconscious.

Danny stumbled out of the van, which was too wrecked to drive away. Danny knelt next to Connor and looked at the big claw mark that ripped Connor's shirt. It was a long slash from his belly button and stopped right under his armpit. Danny winched at how bad the wound looked. He tore what was left of Connor's shirt and began to use it as a bandage. Danny wrapped the torn shirt around the wound before pulling Connor into his lap. Danny sat there, holding the unconscious young man in his lap. Connor's back resting against Danny's chest. Danny knew the rest of the team would be coming soon.

However, he wished it were sooner, as the creature was slowly trying to get up. Danny held the unconscious young man closer to his body as he felt himself starting to clear from his fogginess. He had two concussions from what he could figure. He felt it to be a miracle that he wasn't knocked out cold like Connor was at the moment. Although, he wished he was unconscious as the creature got back on all fours shaking its head as if to clear it. It turned around and roared as it stared angrily at Danny. Danny scooted backwards, but found himself backed up against a tree. He tightened his grip on Connor. He looked up into the creature's might jaws.

A noise from behind the creature caught Danny's attention. The creature had caught the noise as well. It turned its head around and found the other van driving up at an alarming rate. It skidded to a stop with the side of the van facing the creature. The creature roared at the van before turning back around to its '_lunch_'.

Stephen stepped out of the van and aimed at the creature. He fired hitting it on it's back. The creature roared before turning around, looking a bit peeved. But who wouldn't be peeved at being shot in the back? It turned around, swinging its tail as it did. Its tail hit the tree Danny and Connor were under. Danny hugged Connor closer to himself and covered the unconscious young man's body with his own. The tree didn't fall over, however many branches fell from the force; coming down onto Danny who was scratched up a bit. However, he protected Connor from having any more injuries.

Stephen began to slowly walk backwards, cocking his gun again.

"Come on, this way. That's it." Stephen said, as the creature continued towards him at a slow pace.

Stephen fired another tranquilizer into the creature's chest. It roared again however, it continued to come closer. Stephen cursed under his breath as he found he had to reload. He dug into his pocket as he continued to back up; however, he didn't realize it was towards the cliff. He stopped when his foot touched the edge. He turned and looked behind him and down.

"That's a long way down." He mumbled to himself.

Stephen reloaded the gun as the creature was crouched low as if it was ready to pounce on him. He cocked the gun and aimed; making sure to try for in-between it's eyes. The creature roared before rushing towards him. Stephen held steady as he fired the shot. It flew through the air and hit it's mark, right between the eyes. The creature roared and fell on the ground, skidding in the dirt from how fast it was running. It continued to skid, right towards Stephen. However, Stephen didn't move as the unconscious creature continued to skid closer to him. Just as it looked the creatures body was about to slam into Stephen and take them both off the cliff; the creature's body stopped just at Stephen's feet.

Stephen let out a sigh. He really took a chance there. He wasn't sure the creature's body would stop in time. However, he knew what kind of creature it was and what time period it belonged to. It was called a Baryonyx, or also known as "_Claws_" for it's big claws on its front feet. It lived in this region; in London, back 36 Billion years ago. He had run into one of them, although he didn't have a gun. He was able to barely escape it thanks to another dinosaur that happened to come along and get its attention and interest. It wasn't hard to catch a Baryonyx's attention, however, you would have to be fast to get away once it's attention was re-focused.

Stephen looked over to where Danny was, however, his eyes focused on Connor. He was a mess. Not like Danny wasn't a mess himself, however, Stephen was more concern for Connor than the ex-cop. Although, he did have some concern for Danny. He did, after all go after Connor and saved his life. He almost died to save Connor's life. Stephen found that noble. However, it didn't mean he liked the way Danny was holding Connor.

Danny had thought his heart stopped when he saw the creature's body skid straight at Stephen. It was like watching an accident happening and unable to stop it or look away. However, once Stephen was safe, he let out a breath. He was really worried, even if he didn't like the guy. Stephen had come, guns a blazing and was pretty cool at how he took down the creature. However, that didn't mean he fully liked the guy.

Danny then noticed Stephen was looking in his direction. He thought, for a moment, he was looking at him with those concern icy blue eyes of his. He didn't know why his heart skipped a beat, although he figured it was because of Stephen's eyes, they were cold as ice no matter what emotion they displayed.

However, he realized that Stephen was really looking at Connor. Danny looked down at the still unconscious young man in his arms and in his lap. He sighed, relieved that it didn't look like Connor was dead, his chest was still moving up and down at a steady pace.

Danny looked back up and saw Stephen coming towards him. However, that wasn't the reason Danny tightened his grip on Connor nor was it the reason he pulled his body close. It was Stephen's eyes. His icy blue eyes stared straight into his own green-blue eyes. He could feel the jealousy and the possessiveness in those eyes. Danny's own eyes widened at the realization that Stephen was in love with Connor. He hadn't realized it until that moment. He had thought that he was just jealous at how close Stephen was to Connor. He discovered that internally, he must have realized Stephen's interest in Connor and had hated Stephen for that reason without even knowing it. Stephen appeared to be in love with the very young man that Danny loved.

Danny narrowed his eyes as the man came towards him. He didn't want to let Connor go; nor did he want to give him over to Stephen. He didn't know Stephen that well; only what he heard about him through stories that Connor would tell. Danny looked up with a defiant look, as Stephen looked down with a threatening one.

It was here that Stephen realized Danny didn't mean Abby when he gave that '_challenge_'. It was about Connor. Stephen couldn't believe he hadn't realized it. From the moment Stephen had come back, Danny had been cold towards him. Sure, he was only back for one day, this being his first full day back; but still, and it made perfect sense. Stephen narrowed his eyes down at the injured ex-cop. It didn't matter if Danny had feelings for Connor; Stephen had those feelings long before Danny knew the young man. So in Stephen's eyes, that meant a lot more.

This was when the rest of the team came. They had taken so long since Stephen did take the van and drove off with out them. Once he heard that Connor had led the dinosaur away to save Danny's life, and then Danny took the other van after Connor; well Stephen seemed to be possessed as he jumped into the remaining van and drove off in the direction Abby told them.

Becker looked over to the dinosaur and looked at Stephen. He was impressed. He also made a mental note to never piss off Stephen. He looked over to where Stephen was and found him looking down at Danny. Danny was badly beaten up and was holding an even worse looking Connor. Becker's eyes widen at how badly Connor looked. However, what made them widen even more was the fact he saw the looks that passed between the two men. It looked like they were having a mental battle and by how Danny was holding Connor; the battle was over the young man.

Abby sighed in relief however, she gasped after seeing how badly beaten up Danny looked as well as Connor. Sarah's eyes were wide, as she looked horrified at Danny. She couldn't believe how hurt he looked. He was a bloody mess, literally and figuratively speaking.

Becker calmly walked over to the two men. Sarah and Abby followed behind the bodyguard worry and concern on their faces for their friends. Danny and Stephen didn't seem to notice the group approach until Becker cleared his throat. Danny turned his glare to Becker, who looked calmly down at the injured man. Stephen glanced over at Becker before finding Abby's worry filled eyes as they looked at Connor. He calmed down at bit. Abby was like a little sister to him. He didn't want to scare her with any nasty look he wore when he was looking at Danny.

"Sarah will look at your injuries Danny; I'll take Connor and check him out." Becker said his face not letting any emotion.

Danny was taken aback. He narrowed his eyes at Becker. He didn't need another guy to hold Connor. He knew what Stephen's feelings for the young man were; however, Becker was a hard book to read. He never showed that he loved Connor. However, he didn't show that he didn't care for him either. He was about to turn down Becker when Sarah knelt next to him with a look that made Danny feel he couldn't say no to.

She had the same look that Connor would wear. However, to Danny, Connor's was much more cute and harder to say no to.

"You're hurt badly, let me look after you." Sarah said her eyes filled with concern.

"Connor doesn't look so well," Abby said never letting her eyes leave Connor's face, which looked eerily calm. "I should probably give him a look over…"

"It's fine." Becker said, bending down and easily taking Connor out of Danny's hands.

Danny didn't know how Becker was able to take the young man so easily away from him. It was then he realized how hurt he really was and nodded at Sarah. She gave a sigh of relief as she began to look over him and see which injury needed to be tended to first. She was the only one out of the group who thought to bring the First Aid Kit before leaving the train station. She took it out and began to '_doctor_' up Danny.

Becker pulled the unconscious boy to his chest. He had Connor's head resting against his shoulder, while his arm wrapped under Connor's knees and his other arm wrapped around Connor's shoulders. Unconsciously, Connor shifted in Becker's arms and turned towards Becker's chest, snuggling against it as he rested his hand flat on Becker's chest.

Becker couldn't help but chuckle and smile fondly down at the sleeping man in his arms. Abby smiled, wiping away a few tears that happened to appear when she saw Connor up close.

"And he says he's not a cuddler." She says with a small smile.

Danny looked up at Connor and felt his heart pang with pain. He wished Connor had snuggled up to him when he was holding Connor. Stephen looked at Becker with an un-readable look.

"Abby, stay with Sarah and help her fix up Danny." Becker said before turning around and walking back to where the van was parked, courtesy of Stephen.

"I need to fix Connor up with the other first aid kit." Becker finished as he walked away, not turning around.

Abby smiled after Becker. He was really a nice guy, even if he was mostly quiet. She looked down at Danny, who looked ready to pass out any minute. She knelt down on the other side of Danny and helped Sarah look over his injured body. Stephen looked down at Danny for a moment before turning and looking at Becker's retreating form. He decided to go with Becker and make sure Connor wasn't too badly hurt.

Becker somehow opened the back of the van without having to let go of Connor. Becker turned around and sat in the back seat. He lay Connor down gently next to him. He took out the spare First Aid Kit from a hidden compartment located in the back. He opened it and began to remove the '_bandage_' that Danny had made. He winced at the long wound.

"That's going to scar." Stephen commented as he looked into the van.

Becker didn't look at the man as he took out some antiseptic and began to clean the wound. Connor moaned in pain, not waking up but seeming to feel the pain even while he was sleeping. Becker stopped for a second before going again, this time gentle as possible.

"Someone should take care of that thing." Becker said, not looking at Stephen.

Stephen knew what Becker was talking about. He sighed and pulled out a cell phone that he got before they all left the ARC. He called for a team to '_clean up_' as well as a few more vans. Becker could hear the frustration in Lester's voice as he agreed to send the things Stephen asked for. He snickered, as he could imagine their boss pinching the bridge of his nose and clenching his eyes as if his head was about to explode.

Once Stephen was done with the phone call, Becker was done with bandaging up all of the wounds. He had a small concussion on the back of his head, in the same spot as the one he had gotten on the last anomaly mission. He also had a bruise on the side of his face, although it wasn't too bad. Other then the big wound across his chest; there were no major injures to Connor's body. Stephen looked at Connor. He couldn't believe the injuries that the young man had since he was gone. There were a few old looking scars on his forehead, both sides. There was a teeth mark looking scar on his upper arm. Stephen leaned against the open doors of the van.

Becker combed his hand through Connor's sweat and a bit bloody black hair. He stared down at Connor's oddly calm face. It seemed that Connor only looked peaceful when he wasn't awake, or it seemed to Becker. He could feel Stephen's eyes on him, as if he was analyzing him and his feelings towards Connor.

"He's like a little brother to me. A bit annoying at times, but…" Becker said pausing to remove his hand from Connor's hair and looked at Stephen, "I love him all the same."

Stephen looked at Becker for a few moments. Becker's eyes were stern. The look seemed to be asking Stephen what his intensions were towards Connor. Stephen stayed silent for a few moments before turning back towards Connor.

"I love him too. However, it's not a brotherly love. I've felt like this towards Connor before I was thought dead." Stephen said, keeping his eyes firmly on Connor's calm face.

Becker studied Stephen's face for a few moments, as if he was looking to see if there was any deception in his face or words. Satisfied, Becker looked back to Connor and began to run his fingers through Connor's hair again.

"He's been through a lot. He's felt pain that you couldn't even imagine. He acts like nothings wrong but it's just an act. He hides his own emotions well, even if it appears he can't bottle them. He hides the ones that he doesn't want to show. Those are the ones that are hurting him inside and out." Becker said.

He wasn't much of a talker. This was the most he had said to anyone other than Connor. Connor had got him out of his shell. He felt safe with Connor. He felt he could tell the young man anything and wouldn't be judged or made fun of. Connor was his first real friend. He was the first one to make him feel welcome to working at the ARC. If Becker weren't straight, he would have gone after Connor the instant he made eye contact with the young man. However, he didn't nor couldn't feel anything more than love in the brotherly way for Connor. That's how Becker wanted it to be anyway and was happy with it.

Stephen glanced at Becker before looking back at Connor's face.

"I know that."

This statement had thrown Becker off. He looked over at Stephen who looked coldly into Becker's eyes.

"I know more then you know. I know how much pain Connor has gone through. I saw him watching his best friend die in his arms. I saw the fear in his eyes when he was spit out from that worm creature. I saw the pain in his eyes from just mentioning Nick's name." Stephen said, his own eyes saddening at the thought of Nick.

He turned his focus towards Connor, his face softening as well as his tone.

"I know he hides behind a mask. I know he pretends to be happy. He's always been like that it seems. I don't know. I think his entire life must have been full of pain. He must have adapted to smiling through the pain. I think it's the only way he knows and if he didn't…he wouldn't be able to live on."

Becker stared with an unreadable stare at Stephen before snorting with a small smile. He didn't say a thing before turning is attention back to Connor stroking his fingers through Connor's hair.

* * *

**(An Hour Later Still At the Anomaly Site)**

It was an hour before '_back up_' arrived. They had put the unconscious dinosaur back into the anomaly and contained it until it disappeared. Danny was still under the tree, getting checked out by a real doctor that the ARC had sent out. They were going to check on Connor after Danny. Danny seemed to be feeling better, he kept insisting he was; however, he wasn't able to get up from under the tree yet. This had worried Sarah and Abby, so they insisted that the doctor check to make sure he hadn't hurt his spinal cord.

Connor was sleeping soundly during the entire commotion outside the van. Becker had moved the young man into resting his head in his lap as his hand combed through his hair. Stephen was sitting on the end of the van, Connor's feet next to him. The other vans were brought out. The doctor finished examining Danny and went to the van to check on Connor. He gave him a once over and found he was well taken care of. It was after all this that Connor finally awoke.

He groaned as he felt every single bone in his entire body ache. He winched with his eyes still closed before they slowly blinked open. He stared up into happy hazel eyes. Connor blinked a few more times before realizing it was Becker. He could feel the hand that was still combing through his hair. Connor had a tint of red to his cheeks not expecting Becker to be this affectionate. He knew that Becker was a hugger, but this was a bit more than a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Becker asked, catching Stephen's attention.

Stephen turned around and was relieved to see Connor finally awake.

"I feel like I was hit by a double-decker bus." Connor groaned as he slowly sat up.

Becker put a firm yet gentle hand on Connor's shoulder; avoiding the wound on his chest.

"Relax. You're beat up pretty badly. You need to rest." Stephen said.

Connor tilted his head up and smiled at seeing Stephen.

"You were out for a while." Stephen added, smiling back.

"Really? I feel like I didn't sleep long…wait? Where's Danny?" Connor asked, his eyes widening.

The last thing he remembered was seeing Danny in the van looking over at him. However, he wasn't sure if that was dream or not. Although, Connor was in the back of one of the vans with Stephen and Becker that being an obvious sign that that creature hadn't eaten him.

"He's fine." Stephen answered, a bit too harshly.

Connor didn't notice the tone of Stephen's voice, as he was still foggy from sleeping as long as he had.

"Where is he?" Connor asked.

"He's fine, the girls are with him." Stephen answered again with the cold tone.

Stephen could feel himself feel a bit jealous at how Connor was asking about Danny. He wished Connor would ask about how he was; however, Connor was unconscious when he had gotten there. So of course, Connor wouldn't have remembered or known it was Stephen who had saved both Danny and Connor's life.

"I have to see if it's okay." Connor said starting to get up again.

However it wasn't Becker this time that pushed him back down, but the pain in his chest. He cried out and covered his chest with his hand.

"Relax." Becker said as his eyes filled with worry as they looked over the bandage that he had made.

"I…I got to check on Danny. He…he came to help me…" Connor started his eyes squinting in pain.

"He wasn't the only one." Stephen mumbled looking out of the van and towards the spot Danny was still at; however he was now able to stand, and walking towards the van.

"Huh?" Connor said not understanding what Stephen meant by that comment.

"Danny is coming over, so you can see how he is yourself." Stephen said a bit coldly as he stood up and moved to the side.

Danny gave the man a glare as he walked towards the entrance of the van. He looked in and winched at seeing the white bandage that was wrapped around Connor's chest and some of his stomach. He felt guilty. Connor had made that creature chase after him because he, Danny; was an idiot and had dived into the van. He hadn't even started it and didn't even try to drive away. He didn't even use himself as a decoy. It was Connor who played the hero and saved him. Sure, Danny did come and knock the creature off its feet before it had a chance to eat Connor. However, Connor wouldn't have been hurt if Danny used the van as a decoy.

"Are you hurt?" Connor asked, winching as he sat up.

However, Connor made himself deal with the pain. Becker didn't show any emotion as he watched Connor shift away from him and towards the back of the van. However, inside he hurt for Connor. He knew Connor was in a lot of pain and he didn't let it show as to not worry Danny. He envied Connor's will power but at the same time he pitied him for making himself deal with the pain.

"I should be asking you that." Danny said, shaking his head as he smiled.

It always amazed him that no matter how hurt Connor was, he worried about everyone else.

"I'm fine, just a scratch." Connor laughed, although he couldn't hide the wince in his face.

He gave Danny a sheepish smile, trying to hide the hurt. However, Danny had caught the pain even if it was for a split second.

"I think we should go home now. You need to rest." Stephen suggested.

Connor looked ready to complain against that, however Danny beat him to the punch.

"I think you should too. You were hurt pretty bad when I reached you…I can take you home if you want?" Danny offered.

Abby had an emergency and had already run off home. Apparently her brother called her and asked her if it was okay for him to feed Rex dog food. Abby had checked on Connor before leaving and was reassured by Stephen that Connor was fine and that she should go home before her brother killed the lizard.

Sarah went back to the ARC. Danny told her that he was fine and that it would be a great help if she could do the paper work he needed done for this anomaly. She agreed to do it if he would buy her lunch sometime. He felt that was fair enough and agreed.

So it was a nice offer by Danny.

"I think I can take him home," Stephen said before Connor could even answer the question. "We do live at the same flat. Besides, don't you need rest too?" Stephen said with a smirk.

He had Danny there.

"Thanks anyway, Danny, but Stephen's right. You need rest just as bad as I do." Connor said, giving Danny an appreciative smile.

Danny wanted to melt at that smile. He glanced at Stephen with a triumphant look. Stephen snorted and rolled his eyes. He didn't consider a smile from Connor to mean anything. Danny didn't like the response he received from Stephen. Stephen looked at Becker, who figured they were going to use that van. He gave Connor one last look over before nodding at him. Connor looked up at Becker and smiled.

"Thanks Beck. For taking care of me and all that." Connor said with a smile.

Becker smiled back and gave him a nod. He came out of the back of the van. He gave both Danny and Stephen a warning glare. It was obvious he was warning them to '_behave_' while in front of Connor. The two men seemed to get the message, even though they both disliked it.

Stephen helped Connor out of the back of the van and helped him walk to the passenger side. He took the driver seat and they drove off. Danny looked after the van with a grim look on his face. He was now battling for Connor's affection. It was going to be a challenge he knew that, however, he was up to a challenge especially for something he wanted. He loved Connor and he would battle against Stephen for him.

Becker offered to drive Danny home. Danny declined and took one of the vans that were left behind. Becker sighed. He knew that Connor would need some help especially with those two secretly battling for his attention and his love. Becker promised himself that he would be the '_ref'_ for this battle. He wouldn't let the two mens battle hurt Connor emotionally, even if they wouldn't mean to do it on purpose. He would prevent it.

* * *

**(Back At Lester's Flat)**

Connor had passed out on the way back. It was an hour and thirty-five minute drive from the anomaly site and Connor was only awake for the first fifteen minutes. That didn't bother Stephen. He enjoyed listening to the sleep mumblings that came from Connor. He snickered when Connor mumbled something about going to work in his undergarments.

Lester was staying late at work, cleaning up the '_mess_' that his team had left behind. He had called Stephen to let him know that. Although, Lester in his own settle way; asked about Connor's health. It made Stephen smile that Lester wasn't as cold hearted as he acted in work. He could even hear the relief in his voice when he told Stephen to make sure '_there are no bloody stains on my floors_'.

Once he opened the door, Stephen carried the cuddling form to the bedroom. He wasn't going to put the injured young man on the couch. He pushed opened the door with his foot and stepped in. Nancy and Sid were awake and seemed to be hyper. However, their happy cries turned to what sounded like worry. It seemed that they were able to sense something wrong with their '_daddy_'. Stephen winched at the sounds that they were producing. He carefully placed Connor on the bed. He let out a sigh before turning to the cage and trying to calm the two down.

"It's ok. Connor will be all right. He just needs to sleep. So be quiet, so he can rest." Stephen said in a tired voice.

Stephen couldn't believe that he was talking to these creatures. However, to his amazement, they seemed to have understood what he had said, and became quiet. Stephen stared at the two creatures that stared back at him. He smiled and chuckled lowly.

'_I should tell Connor this trick so we can get some sleep._' Stephen thought.

Stephen stood up and went back to cover Connor with the sheets. He smiled fondly down at Connor. Connor was laying with one arm over his head and the other resting over his bandage. His head was tilted up and to the side as his lips were partially opened. A few strands of hair fell over Connor's face. Stephen couldn't help but brush the strain away with his hand. However, his hand rested on Connor's forehead, before slowly cresting the side of his face. He cupped his hand to spoon against Connor's cheek. Subconsciously, Connor leaned into the warmth of Stephen's hand.

Stephen didn't seem to be able to control his hand, as it moved to Connor's chin, tilting it up slightly and having a better view of Connor's lips as they parted a bit more. Stephen's thumb gently playing with Connor's bottom lip. Stephen could feel himself heat up as Connor's mouth parted a bit more, showing his tongue not too far away from his bottom lip.

Stephen licked his dry lips as he imaged himself pulling Connor's lips to his own and having his tongue explore Connor's mouth. Stephen felt himself begun to heat up as he sat down next to Connor on the bed, his right leg crossed on the bed while he used his left leg to keep his balance. He rested his other hand against the side of Connor's face, stroking it. Stephen leaned his face close, mere inches from Connor's delectable lips. Oh how Stephen wanted to taste Connor. His thumb pulled away from Connor's bottom lip and Stephen was holding Connor's chin.

Connor shifted in his sleep. Stephen removed the hand that was under Connor's chin; his other hand frozen to Connor's cheek. Connor mumbled a bit before he moved his hand to rest with his other on his stomach. He turned slightly on his side, his body tilted towards Stephen's body. Stephen's heart quickened, as the shifting had caused the bed to dip and had caused Connor's thigh to rest against Stephen's own thigh. Stephen licked his lips as they became dry again. He felt himself looking at those half parted lips as he leaned in close to Connor's sleeping face.

Stephen's lips were close enough to lightly brush over Connor's lips. He was so close to those lips, so close to tasting the one he had dreamed of tasting. He was so close yet he just couldn't do it. He pulled back, removing his hand from Connor's cheek as he did. Connor's lips released what seemed to be a whimper. Stephen blinked down at the slumbering young man. Stephen glanced at the bandage, thinking that maybe he had accidentally touched the injury. However, he hadn't done such a thing. He looked back at Connor with a thoughtful look before shrugging.

'_I must be hearing things.'_ He thought to himself.

Stephen let out a sigh, leaning back and running his hand through his hair. He was frustrated with himself, how he could let himself loose control as he almost had. He didn't want to kiss Connor like that. He wanted to tell the young man how he felt before pulling him into his strong arms and giving Connor a kiss that would leave him breathless. He glanced back down at Connor, finding his features relaxed and calming. Stephen's eyes moved back to looking at Connor's lips.

Images of Stephen lying on top of Connor and nibbling on those lips popped into the man's mind. He closed his eyes trying to clear his head. However, Connor's hand shifted and landed right on Stephen's inner thigh. Stephen's eyes opened and he looked at Connor; afraid the young man was awake. He was happy to find those beautiful chocolate brown eyes closed. However, he looked down at the hand that was resting 'innocently' on his thigh. He could feel his skin heating up just by Connor's hand resting there.

Stephen stood up and had Connor's hand fall limp onto the bed. He felt his jeans seemed to grow tighter. He cursed lowly as he couldn't seem to control his hormones. Stephen decided it would be best to take a shower, a long COLD shower. He took one last look at Connor, picking up the blanket that was located at the foot of the bed and covered him. He smiled down at Connor once more before heading off to cool himself down.

A half an hour later, Connor began to wake up. His head was a bit foggy as he blinked his eyes opened.

"Where am I?" he mumbled as he began to sit up.

He winced at the pain that came from his stomach. It took the young man a few minutes to remember what had happened and recognize that he was back at Lester's flat. He gave a sigh of relief. He placed his right hand over the bandage that covered most of his chest and stomach. He knew that the wound was deep enough to become a scar.

'_At least I can make up a cool story of how I got it_.' Connor thought, having his mother in mind if he visited at Christmas and if she would happen to see his chest.

Connor realized something was wrong. He sat there pondering what it could be. There was something missing. He thought about it for another few minutes before realizing that he didn't know where Stephen was. However, he also found he had to use the toilet. He yawned and stretched a bit, though not too much considering his injury. He got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Connor walked towards the closed bathroom door wearing only his jeans; the only article of clothing not damaged by the events of the day. As his hand reached for the doorknob, it began to turn on its own. Connor stopped, blinking at the doorknob with his hand frozen in position. Steam began to pour out as the door opened. Connor stood there, wide eyed at seeing Stephen behind the door, dripping wet. There was a towel in his hair and he froze in mid drying motion. The two men blinked at each other for a few moments. Connor's hand was still in mid air and if he had taken another step forward; his hand would have rested just above Stephen's navel.

Connor blinked a few more times before glancing downward. His face turned beet red at the realization that Stephen hadn't wrapped a towel around his lower region and was standing there, in his full and big glory.

"I-I-I'm sooo s-sorry!" Connor said turning around, his face growing even redder if it was even possible.

However, before Stephen could respond, Connor rushed back towards his own room. Stephen stood there blinking after the young man. After his shock at the entire scene subsided, a smirk crossed his lips. He didn't mind that Connor had '_checked him out_'. He also found it quite cute at how Connor reacted to the entire situation. However, it had caused him to need to take another cold shower. He sighed and went back into the shower and proceeded to take a quick shower. He decided that after he was finished he needed to talk to Connor.

* * *

(**End of Chapter Two)**

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. It ended a different way then I planed. However, I can't control my muses. Whatever they want to write I write. Also I figured I would leave you all in a short of evil cliff hanger. However, do not fret. I have already started working on the next chapter and if you all remember, I have this story outlined. Sooo, yeah. I hope you enjoyed this and please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Updated: January 20, 2011

**Warnings: **A/U, OOC, M/M/M, M/M, Language, Suggestive Dialogue, and violence. (More might be added as the story continues)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in the show Primeval. That privilege is reserved for the creators of this awesomely kick ass show. I am not making a profit from writing this story and am doing so for fun and only that. This disclaimer goes for this and every other chapter after. I also do not own Stargate and am not making a profit from mentioning it in this fan fic.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I promise to try and work on this story more. I have it outlined and what-not so it shouldn't be too hard. I had most of this written but I had stopped to deal with 'life'. However, I didn't want you guys to wait too long for this chapter (as you already have) so I finished the 'scene' I had started and I promise the next chapter will be longer ^_^.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Stephen had finished his second shower of the day and had put on some clothes that he resting on a chair next to the bathroom door. He couldn't find a spot to put them when he went to take his first shower. So he figured he would put them on the chair. He never expected Connor to be standing outside the bathroom door.

He walked into Connor's room; fully clothed in some tight jeans and a black t-shirt that was most likely Connor's. Connor was sitting on his bed with the blankets covering his head. Stephen couldn't help but chuckle at the young man's actions.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asked as he walked over to the bed and stood next to it.

"Hiding. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look at you, I mean...I couldn't' help but look at you but I mean I-I'm just sorry please don't be mad." Connor squeaks from underneath the covers.

Stephen chuckled again. He knew why Connor was acting as he was. He remembered the time Nick had walked in on him after a shower at the ARC. Stephen was so pissed off at his best friend that he began to chase him around the locker room while holding his towel and holding his gun. He had gotten the gun out of its holster attached to his jeans. Nick had been laughing the entire time while poor Connor had seen the entire event. However, un-known to him, Stephen wasn't mad that Nick had walked in on him in the shower. He was upset that he had walked in on Stephen while he was 'fantasying' about Connor.

Stephen didn't know Connor was in the locker room and his 'best friend' didn't think of telling him that his love interest was there. Luckily for Stephen, Connor hadn't seen anything as he was pulling something out of his locker. Nick would have been dead if it wasn't for Sargent Ryan who came in after hearing the commotion and broke it up.

Stephen smiled at the memory of Ryan. He was a great man as he was a great solider. Stephen had a fling with the man; in-between his fling with Helen that is. However, what he had with Ryan was only sex. He hadn't known how he felt about Connor at the time and he was wrestling over his feelings for Helen. He had gotten over her before he had disappeared into the anomaly; however, there were still a few things he had left with Helen.

Stephen shook his head, as he didn't want to think about her. He looked at Connor who continued to hide under his sheets like a five year old.

"You can come out from under there, I'm not going to kill you." Stephen said with a smirk on his lips.

Connor hesitated for a moment before peeking his eyes out from behind the covers. His chocolate brown puppy dog eyes were staring into Stephen's icy blues.

"Really?" Connor asked while looking at Stephen with those eyes.

Stephen chuckled and shook his head.

"Really."

Connor hesitated again before lowering the sheets and giving Stephen a sheepish smile. Before either of them could open their mouths and talk; Connor's stomach had spoke for the both of them. Connor flushed slightly while Stephen smirked.

"Hungry?"

Connor gave Stephen another sheepish smile and laughed slightly.

"Yeah..."

"Well, let's make something to eat." Stephen said with a smile.

Connor let out a sigh of relief. He really thought that Stephen would tear him apart. He smiled back at the other man and got out of bed.

"So what should we eat? Lester isn't much of a cook so he doesn't have much; except for some cold dinners." Connor said walking over to Stepehen.

Stephen thought about the offer for a moment before giving his answer.

"I could go for a quick dinner right now."

Connor laughed for a moment before winching for a moment. Stephen furrowed his eyebrows in worry however; he was met with a weak smile from Connor.

"I think I'm so hungry my stomach is hurting." Connor laughed weakly before walking out of the room and head towards the kitchen.

Stephen let out a sigh before following behind Connor. They made their own dinner, picking their favorites out of the freezer. Lester had come home while Stephen's dinner was in the microwave. Lester was too tired to even want to eat and had gone straight to his room and was passed out.

Connor put in a chicken breast dinner before getting out a plate and utensils for his dinner. Stephen watched Connor from his seat from the table. He hadn't started eating yet as he was waiting for Connor's dinner to be ready.

"What do you want to drink?" Connor asked as he looked for some soda pop.

"Whatever you're having." Stephen said, not really caring what he drank with his dinner.

Connor took out the orange flavored soda pop. He brought over two cups and began to pour the liquid into them just as his dinner finished cooking. Connor went over and took out the hot container wincing as he dropped it onto the plate he got out for it. He headed over to his seat; carrying his plate with his food on it.

They started to eat their dinners in silence. Connor looked at his food as he ate, trying to figure out what to say to Stephen. He began to think of shows when an idea hit him.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie after dinner?"

Stephen raised an eye brow at the young man.

"A movie, at this time of night?"

Connor looked at Stephen a bit confused before he realized that the man was thinking he meant the movie theaters.

"No, I mean we could watch one of the movies Lester has on his telly."

Stephen thought about the offer. He hadn't seen any movies in a while and it would be interesting to see Lester's collection.

"Sure, why not."

Connor's eyes seemed to brighten and began to eat quickly, making Stephen chuckle at how much Connor looked like an excited puppy. Connor was done his dinner and was off looking at Lester's movie collection. BY the time Stephen had finished his dinner and placed his dish in the sink next to Connor's, he had picked a movie and had put it into the DVD player.

"What are we watching?" Stephen asked a bit curious at what Connor had found.

"Goldfinger." Connor said with a grin before hitting the play button.

Stephen looked a bit taken aback before shaking his head. Who knew Lester was a James Bond fan. The movie began and the two men watched it from the couch. IT was going fine until Stephen felt something a bit heavy on his shoulder. He looked to find Connor's head resting there, having fallen asleep. The movie wasn't even half way done. Stephen chuckled and smiled at the sound asleep young man. He moved his arm so it wrapped around Connor's shoulder and felt Connor snuggle up to his side.

Stephen was enjoying the young man snuggling him and the feeling of Connor's body leaning on him was comforting. Stephen sighed in contentment and leaned back on the couch, making sure both he and Connor were comfortable. He wished that the two of them could stay like that forever.

However, his thoughts and his snuggling time was interrupted by a buzzing sound that came from inside his pant pocket. He glanced down at the slumbering young man against his side and sighed. He removed Connor from his side before standing up and resting the slumbering man back down on the couch. Instantly, Connor snuggled into the couch cushion. Stephen smiled before walking into another room of the flat. He pulled out a mini device that was making that buzzing noise. He pushed a button on it and brought it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Have you found it yet?" came a voice on the other end.

"Not yet, but I will find it soon, I'm sure." He replied with a serious face.

"The sooner the better. Don't forget how much the future, our future is at stake if we do not find it."

"I know. You have to give me some time. I only just got back. It might take a while to gain all of their trust." Stephen said, glancing towards Lester's closed door.

"Trust is easy to gain." the voice said with a seductive harsh tone, "Just find that artifact and we'll be even."

"I understand." Stephen answered before a click was heard, meaning the conversation was over.

Stephen sighed and stuffed the device back into his pocket. He brushed his fingers through his hair and turned back around. He watched Connor fidget slightly in his sleep as the movie continued to play in the background.

'Once this is over I can finally be happy.' Stephen thought before going back to the couch and resting Connor's head in his lap.

(Next Day)

Chocolate brown eyes blinked open. Connor stirred out of his sleep and sat up; groaning slightly from the injury he had received the day before. He looked around and found he was sleeping in his bed. He blinked, not remembering how he had got there. The last thing he remembered was watching Gold Finger on the couch with Stephen. Connor slightly blushed as he realized Stephen must have carried him to his bed. He glanced over at the clock and jumped out of bed, not with out a sharp pain from his stomach wound. He moaned in pain, holding his stomach and shutting his eyes tight until the pain had stopped.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself breathing heavily. He had really gotten it this time. He had injuries before, however this one seemed to be the worst he had ever had.

He slowly got up out of the bed and what usually would have taken him five minutes; took him a good fifteen to get on some jeans and a long-sleeved gray shirt, before putting on a black vest. He sighed as he was definitely going to hear it from Lester for getting up so late. Sure, he would be on time for work; however it would be around the same time the rest of the crew would be getting there.

Connor sighed again before slowly making his way out of his room and into the living room area of the flat. He could smell something cooking and it smelt amazingly delicious. He blinked. He knew Lester wasn't much of a cook. So how could that delicious aroma be coming from the kitchen if he, Connor, wasn't in there cooking breakfast? He made his way slowly to the kitchen and was surprised to fine Stephen cooking scrambled eggs with hash browns and some sausages.

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook. It smells delicious too!" Connor said entering into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Stephen asked, glancing behind him at the young man.

Connor smiled, however it was obviously a forced one as he was obviously still in pain.

"Much better! I'm like a superhero with how fast I can heal." Connor said with a light laugh, knowing if he laughed any harder he would be doubled over in pain.

Stephen was silent as he plated the food. Connor's chocolate brown eyes watched the dark haired man.

"Sit down." Stephen said.

Connor blinked before making a grunt as he sat down at the table.

"Is Lester going to eat with us?" Connor asked as he was served the wonderful looking breakfast.

"He left already. He said and I quote: 'that life-insurance nightmare wouldn't be productive and it would be a waste of money.'" Stephen said with a smirk as he sat down with his food.

Connor smiled. He knew it was Lester's way of telling him to stay home and relax, if he wasn't feeling up to working. Connor covered his injured stomach with his right hand, as he didn't think he could make it into work that day, no matter how much 'acting' he could muster up.

It was then Connor realized something.

"Wait, why are you here? Don't you have work?"

Stephen made himself a plate before sitting down next to Connor.

"No."

Connor furrowed his eye brows in thought and tilted his head slightly. Stephen wouldn't look him in the eyes and began to eat.

"Does Lester know?" Connor said with wide eyes.

Stephen nodded and continued to eat, trying to end the conversation. However, Connor was being extra persisted it seemed.

"Why?" Connor said still confused.

It took him not much longer to realized what the reason was; causing him to blink at the other man.

"Is it because of me getting hurt?" Connor asked, a bit surprised.

Stephen sighed. He looked at Connor with a look that made the young man feel a big silly at not realizing it sooner.

"But you can't! What if another anomaly appears?"

"They can handle it." Stephen answered, looking down at Connor's plate. "You're foods getting cold."

"But what if another big man eating monster comes out?" Connor said, slight fear in his voice.

Stephen looked at the young man in thought.

"They can handle it."

"But Danny is still hurt, isn't he? And what IF a big man eating monster DOES come out? He won't be able to help!"

"What about Ben?" Stephen said with a raised eye brow.

Apparently, Connor had forgotten the body guard of the team.

"What about Ben?"

"He can handle it."

"But..." Connor began again, however a glare from those cold sharp blue eyes made him close his mouth.

He just couldn't let Stephen stay home to 'babysit' him when the rest of the team would need him if anything happened. It was here an idea came to his mind.

'It might work.' he thought with a sly grin.

Stephen raised an eyebrow at the young man but before he could ask what was on his mind...

"Please?" Connor begged.

However, it was different this time. His big deep brown eyes looked at Stephen with a pitiful but cute look. His bottom lip quivered a bit as he looked Stephen deep into his cold calculating eyes. Stephen was a bit taken back, but didn't show it. He couldn't help but stare into those adorable big eyes and that sweet and innocent looking face that Connor had.

Stephen knew that if he looked any longer, he would give in. However, Connor's tactic, in the end; worked to his favor.

"Alright, enough with the cute face." Stephen half growled half sighed out.

Connor blinked, a bit shocked that it worked. He thought Stephen would have held off longer than he did. He grinned at Stephen and began to eat the food the man had made for him.

"Thanks. And don't worry, I'll be fine. I got Abby's cell on speed dial if I need help." Connor said between bites.

Stephen closed his eyes and snorted, a faint smile on his lips.

'This is why I love him...' Stephen thought before opening his eyes and watching Connor scarf done the food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

(End of Chapter 3)

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review! ^_^


End file.
